Dobrodružství ve světě sovích strážců Ga'Hoolu
by BonesFanCZ
Summary: Lidé z Jeffersnu jsou během začátku vyšetřování v lese napadeni sovím Bratrstvem Glauxe, kteří je následně promění na sovy. Nevědí že je čeká nezapomenutelné dobrodružství a že se možná se Sorenovou pomocí a přátelstvím stanou novými sovími rytíři v Ga'Hoolu, kromě nových přátel budou muset též pomoci v boji se zbytky fanatiků Velkého Tyta pod vedením Nyry. A budou zase lidé?


"No, není to tak jak jsem si naši cestu do přírody čekal." řekl Booth ostatním během procházky po lese. " Nešil Boothe, to je můj ráj," dostalo se Boothovi dodatku od Hodginse. "Boothe víš že tady nejsme kvůli pozorování ptáků." řekla mu Brennanová, když začala zkoumat pravděpodobné místo činu. "Vypadá to že ostatky jsou zahrabané v zemi, tak 2 metry pod zemí." řekla.

"Vám vůbec nepřipadá divné že nás sem poslali sami?" zeptal se Booth a stoupnul jsi ke stromu u keře, nachvíli se zaposlouchal do zvuků ptáků, pomalu už zapadalo Slunce.

"Přesně tak agente Boothe a doktorko Brennanová, cítíte se dobře a rádi vedle jeden druhého, máte nějaký důvod proč být spolu." dodal Sweets který právě studoval mapu přírodního parku a hledal kde jsou. Booth si připadal tak trochu divně protože většina z nich kterou dřív nazýval "Šprty", měla co dělat a on ne. Podíval se na Angelu a Cam ale ty mu pokrčili rameny že mají práci.

Byl večer, už byla tma a Slunce zapadlo.

"Dobře lidi je tma myslím že je dobrý nápad se vrátit domů." řekl Booth

"Ale no tak Boothe co důkazy?!" vyjekla Brennanová

"Ty počkají do zítřka 'Kůstko', nic se jim nestane." odpověděl Booth

Bylo slyšet soví houkání.

"Slyší te to? Takový zvuk vydává výr virginský." řekl Hodgins

" Nečekal jsem že večer dostanu lekci ornitologie." řekl Sweets

Booth se začal dívat na vysoké stromy kolem, nemohl se zbavit nepříjemného pocitu že je někdo sleduje.

Uviděl tam stín vypadající jako výr v druidském hábitu jaká nosila ve středověku bratrská společenství. Stín přeletěl na sousední strom.

"Co to je?" řekl jsi

Bylo slyšet další soví houkání.

"Cítíte to? Voní to jako chloroform." řekl Hodgins a po chvíli se skácel na zem.

"Co se to děje!?" řekla Brennanová a než se ona Booth a ostatní vzpamatovali zkáceli se na zem a usnuli.

Brennanová se snažila mít otevřené oči ale šlo to těžce, protože pomalu vyhrávala uspávací látka.

Brennanová viděla jak na její hrudi, když na zemi ležela přistál výr virginský v hábitu druida a doslova mluvil. Jazykem kterému Brennanová a ostatní naprosto nerozumněli. Když naposledy otevřela oči, výr jí je svým křídlem zavřel a pronesl poslední část básně nebo kouzla, které on a jeho bratři právě používali na lidech z Jeffersonova Institutu.

Všichni potom slyšeli mávání křídly a houkání, chvíli na to trvdě usnuli.

Kapitola 2: Jak si poradit jako sovy

Booth se probral, připadal si jako by ho někdo omámil a shodil ho z kopce.

Chvilku trvalo než se mlžný pohled změnil na čistou perspektivu. "Taky vás bolí hlava?" zeptal se ostatních Hodgins. Booth se podíval na svoje ruce a čekal naprostý šok.

"Co to, co se to se mnou stalo!?" vyjekl když místo rukou uviděl ptačí křídla, byli to soví křídla.

"Co se to s námi stalo!?" všichni začali panikařit.

"Antropologicky to není možné aby se lidé proměnili ve sovy!" začala šílet Brennanová.

"Uklidněte se! Musíme něco vymyslet abychom byli zase lidé!" zavolal Booth aby ostaní hodil do latě.

Všichni se začali prohlížet- místo rukou křídla, místo pusy zobák, místo nohou pařáty.

"Jsem druhu Tyto Alba," řekla Brennanová

"Anglicky prosím 'Kůstko'," řekl Booth.

"Jsem sova pálená a ty jsi taky sova pálená," odpověděla mu Brennanová.

"Sovice sněžní," řekl Sweets.

"Jsem Bubo virgianus neboli výr virginský," řekl Hodgins

"Taky jsem výr virginský," řekla Angela.

"Já jsem Puštík západní," ozvala se Cam

"Je noc a navíc neumíme létat abychom si obstarali potravu, nebo nás tady uloví predátoři," řekla Brennanová

"Cítíte pach kouře?" zeptal se Sweets

"Moment, když jsme upadli do bezvědomí nemohli zároveň zapálit les-..." Brennanová utichla.

"Co se děje 'Kůstko'?" zeptal se Booth.

Její světle zelené oči vypadali šokovaně.

"Nejsme ve Washingtonském lese!"

 **Kapitola. 3: Setkání se Sorenem, jeho partou , strážci a první boj s Čistými**


End file.
